


fair payment

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [131]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Chane is too good at this, and Felix has to properly pay her back.
Relationships: Chane Laforet/Claire Stanfield
Series: Commissions [131]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	fair payment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chancellorxofxtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancellorxofxtrash/gifts).



> First five hundred words are from a drabble I did for a stream so they're also in my ficlets series, but the rest was done as an extension.

“There, alright,” Felix mutters, as he finishes helping Chane out of her clothes. His hands drift down her back now, and she leans back into his touch, a look of relaxation coming across her face. He smiles in return and says, “There, that’s better, isn’t it? Now that we’re all alone, I can do whatever you want, so just let me know, right?”

She nods, and his smile grows. That’s just like her, always willing to give him direction whenever he needs it. As inexperienced as she may be with relationships, he still feels he is always completely hopeless when it comes to matters of women, and counts himself as very lucky to have someone straightforward like Chane to set him straight, and make sure that he does whatever she actually needs. He doesn’t want to assume that this is all perfect, but, at the same time, how can he help but say that they are perfect together?

He presses his lips to hers, pulling her body closer to his so that he can feel the warmth rolling off of her, pressing his leg between hers so that he can feel the heat of her growing arousal. She never has to tell him that she wants him, because he can always tell, even when she is feeling shy and tries to hide it, leaving him to try and figure out how to get her to own up to it without forcing it.

Tonight, at least, she is too excited to pretend to be shy, and even before they got home together, he knew that this was coming, could tell by the look in her eyes, that this is exactly where he would find himself once the two of them were alone. She digs her nails into his back, dragging them down so that he will moan into their kiss, pathetic and needy.

By the time they have broken the kiss, he is so worked up that he has to steady himself, and she wastes no time in putting a hand between his legs, earning a sharp gasp from him as she teases him with her fingers. “H-hey…” he breathes, unable to disguise the pleasure in his voice. “I thought I said I was gonna do whatever you wanted…”

She looks up at him, her expression unchanging, and he nods in understanding, but still argues, “Are you sure you just wanna...a-ah, well, I guess if that’s how you wanna start things...and I  _ did  _ promise to do whatever you wanted, so…”

At times like this, his words begin to fail him, and that is always when Chane proves that she does not need him to speak to properly understand him either. She gently nudges him back, until he is supporting himself against the wall, so that she can lean into him, resting her face against his shoulder while she steadily fingers him, listening to the hitches in his breath, and his low, needy moans.

“Yeah, well, don’t think this means I’m not gonna take care of you, just as soon as you let me...I’m gonna pay you back for this, and then some, don’t you worry about that.”

For the time being, she works silently, her blank expression taking on just a hint of determination as she pushes him closer and closer to the edge. He has no idea how she manages herself so well, how she has managed to figure him out in ways he never could, how she can make him give in so quickly, as if it is the easiest thing in the world, rather than the fierce struggle it has always been any time he tries to do it alone. How she got so much better at touching him, without any experience to her name, is completely lost on Felix, but he knows better than to question such a lucky break.

In the back of his mind, he keeps reminding himself that he needs to focus on her as soon as possible, but right now, anything other than letting the pleasure wash over him is completely impossible. He will have to take care of her soon enough, but for now, he will let her take care of him, continuing to marvel at her seemingly magic touch, letting her work her fingers inside of him until he is nearly unable to breath, until he is gasping out and moaning for her, arching his back and throwing back his head, all while Chane continues to meticulously finger him, even as he rides out his orgasm.

It takes Felix a moment, after that, to catch his breath enough to think clearly. She leaves him dizzy and delighted, far beyond the point of rational thought, and he has to struggle in order to return to reality. Every time, it feels like it is better than before, and like it is the best that he will ever feel in his life, and each time, she somehow manages to make him feel even better. Now, however, it is time for Felix to return the favor, just like he promised that he would.

All this was just for a warm up, and he has already decided to keep this going for as long as possible, until she is overwhelmed with pleasure, until he has made her feel absolutely amazing, and perhaps even further beyond that. Chane deserves it, for how good she is to him all the time, for being the perfect wife, from the moment that he first laid eyes on her, all the way up until now. Every day, she continues to blow him away, and that is why he has to do whatever he can to show his appreciation.

“Alright, now it’s your turn,” he says, once he has caught his breath enough to speak. “Are you ready?” Chane nods, even though she probably knows that she does not need to, that he can see just how eager she is in her eyes. Really, if it were up to him, they would have started with the focus on her, but since she was so pushy, how could he do anything other than let her take the lead?

Now, he kneels his head down, pressing his lips to one of her breasts, listening to her light gasp. What few noises that she makes for him, he always treasures, eager to get whatever reaction that he can out of her. Felix parts his lips, flicking his tongue over her nipple, and Chane squirms, breathing a bit more heavily, especially as he reaches a hand down between her legs, feeling just how wet she already is for him. With a low chuckle, he works a finger inside of her, and she flinches, unable to hold still at all now, as he has his way with her.

With his free hand, he begins teasing at her other nipple, rolling it between his fingertips, pinching until it is just as hard, just as sensitive, as the one that he is sucking on. That is when he switches off, moving his mouth to the other, and his hand to pick up the slack. All the while, he loses no momentum in fingering her, and Chane is completely helpless beneath his touch, so overwhelmed now that he is certain he is doing a good job of paying her back.

Soon enough, he feels as though he has drawn it out long enough, and that if he keeps teasing her like this for much longer, she will be done in before he is actually done with her. She is panting wildly now, and when he looks up at her, he can see her face is flushed and her eyes squeezed shut. He moves his hand so that he can kneel down between her legs this time, reaching up to grope at her breasts with both of his hands.

When he nuzzles between her thighs, she shudders, knowing already what is to come, both of them knowing that she is already at her limit. She will not be able to stand much more, and even so, he presses his tongue inside of her, overjoyed to hear the sharp gasp this earns him. His wife may be a quiet one, but from his perspective, she can be quite the loud lover, and he absolutely adores that about her.

Just as he expected, it only takes a few moments of this before Chane is reaching down, grabbing hold of his shoulders and gripping him tight as she rides out her orgasm, and he moans happily, staying between her legs until it has faded entirely, doing what he can to see if he can draw it out longer. When he pulls back and looks up at her, panting to catch his breath, he catches the way that she is looking at him.

“What do you mean?” he asks. “That was definitely fair payment for what you did for me...overboard? Absolutely not! You’re being ridiculous, I was just showing you how good you made me feel. ...it was too good? That’s not possible!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
